La bendición de Afrodita
by kurayami megami
Summary: Porque Afrodita gustaba hacerse de las suyas; y no hay una sola chica que no quiera sentirse hermosa.
1. Chapter 1

**Piper**

Cuando se enteró que su madre era cierta diosa del amor, Piper ni si quiera pudo hablar, su simple apariencia la había delatado frente a todos en la fogata, cumpliendo así la profecía de Jason y Leo, iniciando su peligroso viaje para descubrir quién era y en dónde estaba Hera.

Pudo haber pedido otra forma más simple de decirle "¡Hey! ¿Sabes algo? ¡Soy tu madre!" pero debía haber imaginado que le gustaban las entradas dramáticas. Y esa sí que había sido una.

Su vestido griego tan escotado que la obligó a cubrirse para no mostrar _algo más, _sutremendo cabello largo que le caía en una trenza perfecta que ni ella podía hacerse, y su maquillaje de en sueño que millones de chicas seguramente le envidiaron cuando brilló igual que un bombillo en medio de la noche. Si, Afrodita no dejaba pasar desapercibidos a sus hijos, y tal vez eso era lo que más le disgustaba.

Porque, Piper sabía que era bonita de alguna forma, cada vez que se veía al espejo y recorría su rostro con cuidado le parecía, en cierta manera, agradable a la vista, tal y como si reconociera que no era esa clase de belleza común a la cual tienes que mirar sin fallar y aburría después de un tiempo. No, ella era otro tipo de atractivo, algo que tenías que mirar por mucho tiempo para adivinar qué es y aun así, estarías equivocado, porque su belleza era algo más lejos que la apariencia.

Lo sabía, e intentaba ocultarlo.

No quería llamar la atención como otras chicas que muy fácilmente podrían haber tomado la fama de su padre y hacerla suya, como si ella hubiese filmado "El príncipe de Esparta", por eso solía cortarse el cabello y no usar ropa extremadamente ostentosa, no valía la pena aquellas personas que solo tomaban en cuenta el poder de su apellido.

Y esa era la razón de que Leo y Jason fueran sus amigos.

Ahora que sabía que no podía huir del glamour, tendría que vivir la vida espantando monstruos que se le insinuaban, aunque agradecía a su madre por el grandioso poder de embrujahablar a las personas, sabía que debía controlar eso muy bien.

Y no la culpaba del todo (oh no, Afrodita se llevaba las palmas) por hacerla de una belleza poco convencional, pero tenía que admitir que sus cambios de Look instantáneos podía evitárselos, no le gustaba mucho dormir con una camiseta roída y despertar con plenas plataformas de Channel.

Ah, pero Piper le agradecía (claro que le agradecía) de hacerla de esa forma, porque muy por dentro se sentía hermosa (y poderosa) que podía derribar montañas y hacer que esas memorias sobre Jason y ella se volvieran realidad.

Aquella vez que le dijo "Preciosa" frente a todos fue lo mejor de la noche y escuchar a Drew chillar de la ira terminó por hacerlo aún más increíble.

Tal vez su madre era algo caprichosa, engreída y vanidosa, pero cuando una chica necesita de su ayuda, no duda en brindarla. Y ese lado de su madre era el que le gustaba recordar, que tenía como hobby hacer sentir a las chicas preciosas y les pasaba a sus hijos la misión de recordar que aún existe el amor en algún lugar.

Piper pensó (muy, muy en el fondo) que ser Hija de Afrodita no era malo. Solo un poco… _Glamuroso_.

* * *

Bien, este es mi primer aporte al Fandom, espero hacer muchos más.

Hola, soy Kura y esta es mi primera vez por aquí escribiendo, quiero decir que quería hacerlo un fic de varios capítulos sobre cómo afrodita ponía sobre nuestras chicas favoritas (Annabeth, Reyna, Hazel, incluso clarisse...) su mágia y las dejaba increíbles, siempre me quedé con la duda en que qué pasaría si eso sucediera, pero al final me quedó algo así...fofo. Si ustedes gustan, puedo exprimir mi cerebro a ver que puede pasar después, solo si ustedes quieren.

es un gusto pasar por aquí y¡mucho amor a todos!


	2. Clarisse

**Clarisse**

Si había algo en el mundo que Clarisse pudiera odiar mucho más que el perder una batalla o que el estúpido de Prissy Destruyera su lanza, era sin duda alguna el Maquillaje y las cosas de chicas. Podía notarse a simple vista que no tenía ninguna simpatía ni por el romance o las cosas cursis que la mayoría de las chicas de su edad pensaban, prefería mil veces golpear a los malos y destruir uno que otro carro de la cabaña de Apolo a ponerse frente a un espejo y untarse algo que la haría ver como un horrible payaso.

No, La hija de Ares no creía en esas tonterías sentimentales propias de las hijas de Afrodita (y no es que le cayeran mal todas, pero ya saben…), por lo que cuando llegó el tortuoso momento de tener la _necesidad_ de usarlo, no tuvo más opción que pararse frente a la cabaña de dicha diosa Vanidosa como si le hubiese crecido tallo y hojas. Eso era totalmente patético.

Silena, quién había sido su amiga, le invitó cordialmente a que pasara un día de "belleza" juntas, porque al final le había podido contar aquello que más le estaba atormentando y solo ella era la más experta e indicada para ayudarla.

Cuando las puertas de esa rosada cabaña le dieron la bienvenida, Clarisse se sintió intimidada (lo cual era extraño, ¡Nadie podía asustar más que ella!) pero Silena le compartió una sonrisa llena de confianza y la empujó con una fuerza que no conocía hacia las profundidades de la cueva llena de perfume y ropa de marca a la que llamaban "Hogar".

Bien, pensó ella, nada extraño había pasado apenas pisó el lugar, y sencillamente sintió ganas de vomitar como efecto natural, a lo que Silena le ofreció una cubeta rosa con encajes bordados que parecía un caramelo. Eww, terminaría por sacar todo su desayuno en una sola sentada.

—Entonces, te gusta Chris—

El vómito de Clarisse casi manchó todo el precioso tapete persa del suelo, ¿Por qué los hijos de afrodita siempre soltaban con preguntas tan deprisa? ¿Es que no conocían la discreción?

—Supongo que eso es un Sí—dijo Silena, parecía tan entusiasmada como un perro Chihuahua— y quieres llamar su atención.

No respondió, a lo que Silena soltó un chillido que le rompió los tímpanos. Demonios, la leía igual que un libro abierto y si no fuera su amiga, ya le hubiese dado una paliza por humillarla.

—¿Podrías evitar gritarlo por todos lados?—le gruñó completamente avergonzada, Silena cubrió su boca culpable— solo quiero… solo quiero que me _mire_ por una vez, ya sabes…de esa forma.

Su amiga sonrió con picardía, entendía perfectamente sus palabras y no bastó más para que pusiera manos sobre de ella. La hija de Afrodita le hizo moverse de aquí para haya con ropas muy incómodas y jugando con su cabello rebelde, tratándola como a una Barbie muy agresiva la cual se negaba rotundamente a usar los vestidos que ella le ponía de frente, es decir, ¿cómo demonios podría entrenar con esas cosas que dejaban a la vista todo? Ni loca, en sueños, ni aunque una gran profecía dependiera de ello.

La parte del maquillaje fue una experiencia odiosa, compadecía a la pobre Silena por cada vez que se movía y el delineador se le escurría por los ojos, no era su culpa que los movimientos naturales de evasión la defendieran, y no fue hasta que la brocha para el rubor le acarició se calmó por completo, sentir las habilidosas manos de la chica le causaba mucho sueño.

—Bien, creo que necesito respirar—dijo, torció sus dedos un segundo y se desplomó en la cama para retomar acción.

Clarisse sabía, no iba a ser un campo de flores hacerla lucir tan brillante, pero le preocupaba que ni la líder de la cabaña del amor pudiese hacer algo por ella. Silena no parecía convencida de su trabajo, más sin embargo le dio el espejo para que juzgara por su propia palabra.

Y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue "¿Quién demonios es esa?"

El maquillaje la había dejado irreconocible, mucho más preciosa e indudablemente brillante, incluso parecía sonreír con la mirada aunque estuviese más cuestionándose si el espejo no estaba encantado, pero por supuesto que estaba Cambiada.

—Clary, no soy una experta dando consejos de citas—dijo Silena—bueno, puede que lo sea, pero creo que siendo tu misma lograrás que voltee a verte con la boca abierta. Eres guapa golpeando idiotas.

Clarisse asintió, a pesar de ser una estúpida manera de perder el tiempo se sintió aliviada, ahora podía decir que no le tenía miedo a absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un cambio de imagen gratis en la cabaña de Afrodita.

Cuando salió de nuevo, después de remover el maquillaje anti-agua con muchísimo desmaquillante y bolitas de algodón, se sintió un poco más segura, tal vez con las palabras de Silena fuera capaz de dejar boquiabierto a Chris Rodríguez con un movimiento de su nueva lanza Eléctrica.

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento donde la mayoría de los chicos de la cabaña de Apolo y Hermes practicaban, decidió acercarse con la frente en alto y sacando el pecho tal cual le había mencionado la hija de afrodita, dispuesta a darle la paliza de su vida. De momento, todos comenzaron a seguirle con la mirada, ¿A caso alzar el pecho con dignidad era tan impactante?, no les prestó atención, solo cuando alzó su mano para saludar a Chris y empujar a los gemelos Stoll para que se largaran, fue que notó que algo estaba mal, demasiado mal.

—¡Por los calzones de Hades!—

—¿Quién dioses eres tú, lindura?—

¿Lindura? Bien, alguien se había ganado una paliza segura y gratis.

—¿De qué hablas idiota? ¿A quién le dices lindura?—gruñó y golpeó a Connor con brusquedad. Muchos otros chicos comenzaron a gritarle "¡Golpéame a mi también!"—¿Qué les sucede? Están todos muy raros hoy, ¿A caso quieren que los pulverice?

—Oh Demonios, ¿Clarisse?—dijo Chris con una mirada incrédula demasiado grosera, Los gemelos Stoll lanzaron una exclamación de sorpresa—¿Qué te ha…?

—Habla claro,_ punk_ —se cruzó de brazos, alguien de la cabaña de Apolo donó su escudo de bronce y Chris se lo tendió nervioso. Clarisse miró su reflejo y casi dio un doble mortal hacia atrás con una caía en Split.

¡¿Pero qué…?!

—B-bueno…—tartamudeó Chris— estás Preciosa.

Clarisse no podía hablar, ¡Por su padre que no podía hablar! Estaba fascinante, enloquecedoramente bella, todo su enmarañado cabello ahora caía perfecto sobre sus hombros y su maquillaje natural era toda una obra de arte. Era Hermosa, y lo mejor de todo, seguía siendo ella.

Los demás exclamaban "¿¡Esa es Clarisse!?" y alguno que otro de sus hermanos cayó desmayado al instante, pero El hijo de Hermes ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos, su cara estaba tan roja que podía ver el vapor saliendo de sus orejas.

—No digo que antes no fueras bella… quiero decir—se removió nervioso, Clarisse sonrió con sorna y para mala suerte de los chicos, fue un gesto peligrosamente atractivo— T-tu siempre me has parecido linda y…

—Dejemos de hablar, si gano tendrás que buscarme después de la fogata—Alzó su lanza y la dirigió hacia el pecho del chico— prepárate para la golpiza de tu vida.

Chris asintió totalmente embelesado, "Pan comido" Pensó Clarisse, no tardaría ni diez minutos en tenerlo en el suelo y con su pie sobre el pecho del hijo de Hermes, y silenciosamente le agradeció a aquella diosa novia de su padre que le había hecho el favor a tiempo.

Magia de afrodita, ¿Eh? No siempre era para cursis chicas tontas.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! espero que les guste este que me costó un poco menos de trabajo, Clarisse era mucho más clara de narrar y espero que no me haya salido muy OCC :c sé que fue muy rápido, pero quería que fueran capítulos cortos y bonitos, algo que deje pero no sea muy largo.

Gracias a Mister Walker y a Charming por sus Reviews alentadores, ¡espero que les guste mucho más!


	3. Katie

**Katie**

Katie quería arrancarle la cabeza a alguien, sin una daga o espada, quería usar sus propias manos para separar la cabeza del cuerpo de cierto hermano gemelo que la tenía siempre con los nervios de punta. Y no es que lo odiara o deseara su inminente muerte, pero lograba sacar una parte que ella no quería mostrar (al menos no aún) sacándola de quicio, ¿Es que era un poder especial de los hijos de Hermes? ¡Por los dioses! Casi podía sentir el suelo temblar por su ira.

Oh si, Travis Stoll sacaba las peores caras de Katie, pero lo que más salía a relucir era ese rubor sobre sus mejillas cada vez que el chico cleptómano le sonreía por alguna travesura y dentro de ella creía un gran jardín de hermosas flores, siempre volviéndose mucho más altas.

Pero no todo era miel sobre Cereales, siempre que creía poseer toda la atención del Gemelo Stoll algo (Ejem, Hija de Apolo) se cruzaba por su camino y de nuevo volvían a ser enemigos, Katie volvía a odiarlo y nada ocurría.

Estaba harta de creer que tenía alguna esperanza, con el hijo de Hermes yendo y viniendo tras ella, para luego saludar a chicas de la cuales no sabía ni sus nombres convirtiéndose en una rutina. Y la hija de Deméter podría ignorar muchas cosas y no ser una absoluta heroína del Olimpo, pero sabía que valía más que una simple broma pasajera que se esfumaba con el paso del tiempo

Quería hacerlo sufrir (en cierta manera) para que sintiera lo que sentía ella, y darle un poco de su merecido, para que tal vez pudiera entenderla.

Deseaba vengarse de una manera en la que pudiera dejarlo por el piso, más que como una broma, una advertencia de sus sentimientos, que si seguía ilusionando a pobres chicas también podían hacerlo con él.

Y no había otra cabina que supiera mejor de una venganza glamurosa que la cabaña de Afrodita.

Katie había imaginado que si se convertía en algo que El chico Hermes no pudiera ignorar, podría ganarle en su propio juego, y aunque no tuviera las mejores relaciones con los hijos de Afrodita, encontraría la manera de que la apoyasen, después de todo, ellos siempre buscaban candidatos para sus nuevos experimentos con el maquillaje.

Mientras entraba a los establos se encontró con Mitchell, uno de los subordinados más despreciados por Drew, la líder de la cabaña, quien parecía haber sido ordenado que limpiara a los pegasos los cuales no estaban muy divertidos con sus cepilladas bruscas. Katie se acercó con cautela intentando sonreír amablemente, cuando tocó el hombro del chico éste se sobresaltó y tiró una cubeta llena de agua, luego la miró con decepción.

—Demonios, tendré que comenzar de nuevo—refunfuñó con tristeza, Katie se avergonzó— oh…

—Disculpa por asustarte—dijo ella con tono preocupado—estaba buscando a alguien que pudiera ayudarme con un problema pero veo que estás muy…

—Descuida, podría ayudarte si no tuviera que hacer esto—dijo no muy convencido, Katie se desanimó, a veces ellos solían ser muy selectivos con las personas que ayudaban— ¡Arg! ¡mis zapatos nuevos! Eran de la última colección—no lo pensó dos veces, la hija de Deméter hizo crecer de la tierra muchas florecillas sobre el desastre que había provocado. Mitchell la miró incrédulo y luego a sus zapatos cubiertos de flores, no se veían mal.— woa, gracias.

—No te preocupes, fue mi error—

—¿Qué clase de ayuda es la que necesitas?—preguntó Mitchell con curiosidad, Katie le contó con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas el plan que había trazado un tiempo antes. Era extraño como los Hijos de Afrodita se entusiasmaban con historias de amor ajenas, y más cuando traían de por medio algún tipo de venganza en la que pudieran participar, casi parecía un juego a los ojos de Mitchell quién la escuchó atento y sin interrumpir, hasta que finalmente terminó.

—Entonces, ¿Me ayudarás?—preguntó ella esperanzada.

—En el amor y la guerra, todo se vale —le dijo con una sonrisa enorme, pícara y traviesa, a Katie le recorrió un escalofrío por la nuca, como si de pronto todo se volviera rosa. Luego cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el hijo de la diosa del amor.

Después de muchos intentos fallidos en encontrar el mejor atuendo para destrozar los nervios del gemelo Stoll, y de muchas lecciones para caminar con confianza, la hija de Deméter comenzó a transformarse de un capullo a una Rosa de jardín, y Mitchell si que era todo un experto en la confianza en si mismo, a pesar de nunca haberse topado con la diosa de la belleza, sentía que a través de sus palabras le estaba dando consejos muy buenos.

Cuando terminó de arreglarla y corregir sus modales, se limpió el sudor de la frente, casi parecía haber salido de un campo de batalla, terminando vencedor, pues le dedicó un guiño que hizo que sus mejillas se pusieran igual de rojas que sus tomates.

—Créeme que si haces lo que digo, caerá a tus pies—

Katie Salió bamboleándose con sus nervios, pero con la dignidad re-hecha y bañada en el río Estigio, mas sólida que el bronce celestial.

Era como si Mitchell hubiera reconstruido su ser, su plática había sido increíble y la había animado a darle consejos de cómo partir un corazón en un dos por tres, pero Katie se sentía Katie y era lo importante. Rogó a la Diosa del amor que todo saliera bien.

Se sentó frente a la puerta de su cabaña, Travis siempre la buscaba ahí para meterla en problemas y estaba segura que no tardaría nada en llegar, pero el tiempo pasó mientras sus demás hermanos entraban y salían mirándola extraño, aunque el viento comenzó a soplar muy fuerte despeinando su cabello y llevándose con él la hermosa trenza que Mitchell había recogido mágicamente, e incluso, una hoja y basura la golpeó en la cara (¿Es que hasta los dioses conspiraban contra su propia belleza?) Provocando que restregase su delineador.

Eran tonterías, pensó ella con furia, Ni siquiera Afrodita se apiadaba en regresarle con la misma moneda a quién la hacía sufrir, ya estaba lo suficientemente cansada y horrible como para que alguien la viera, era tiempo de entrar a su cabaña.

—Hey, ¿Katie?

Ella volteó confundida y algo esperanzada, limpiando las sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos deseando verse aún un poco fabulosa.

—¿Malcom?—lo miró sorprendida, realmente sorprendida. No solía tener visitas de los hijos de Atenea—

—Esperaba el momento en el que te movieras de ese sitio, he pasado toda la tarde yendo y volviendo mientras tu mirabas a la nada—dijo tranquilamente, Katie sintió sus mejillas arder—¿ está todo bien? Te vez algo cansada…

—Oh no, yo estoy… estoy completamente…—dijo, limpiando con más fuerza bajo sus ojos, sumamente avergonzada—en serio no es nada, solo esperaba a alguien.

—Parece que no llegó—le dijo acertadamente, Katie comenzó a sentir ese vómito verbal que quería salir de su garganta. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar—¡H-hey! no quise decir nada malo.

—¡Él es un idiota!—gruñó enojada— siempre se sale con la suya, ¡Y cuando quiero hacerle pagar no se presenta! Es un cobarde, ¡Un cobarde!

Malcom traga grueso, Katie quiere sacarle los ojos a alguien y no le importaría que descendencia tuviera. Suavemente se tranquilizó mientras el hijo de Atenea le prestó una servilleta de papel y terminó por quitarse lo poco que quedaba del delineador, se estaba haciendo oscuro.

—Deberíamos ir a la fogata—dijo ella derrotada, no podía creer que alguien la había visto así, vulnerable—

—te acompaño—Le dijo, ofreciéndole su brazo para que pudiera tomarlo con confianza— tienes algo de…

—Calla y camina.

Malcom obedeció en silencio, no quería saber qué clase de cosas podían hacer los hijos de Deméter cuando estaban enojados.

Katie se aferró como una araña mecánica de Hefesto al brazo de Malcom cuando comenzó a escuchar a todos los demás campistas alrededor de la fogata, los chicos de la cabaña de Apolo cantaban más alegres de lo normal y las llamas ardientes se alzaban de colores alumbrando a todos.

—Si quieres puedo sentarme contigo—le susurró Malcom, su brazo casi se ponía morado—

—No tienes por qué…—

—¡Heey! ¡Señorita Jardín!—

Deseó que Gaea se la tragara viva, ¡Por todos los dioses! Después de dejarla abandonada, se presentaba con su sonrisa de " Hola, soy un bromista experto, no puedes engañarme" llena de superioridad, caminando galantemente esperando a engatusarla de nuevo como lo hacía con todas las chicas que él consideraba.  
Esperó la inminente derrota y humillación, ni toda la magia de las manos de Mitchell podía durar tanto y menos cuando la misma naturaleza (quién debía estar de su lado) conspiraba cruelmente sobre ella, Pero la cara contraída de escepticismo y enojo de Travis Stoll le hicieron levantar la cabeza ligeramente para darse cuenta que no solo tenía su vista sobre de ella, si no en su no previsto acompañante que ahora la tomaba de la mano con mucha fuerza.

Incluso su respiración se hizo irregular.

—wow Chica hiedra, quiero decir, Katie—balbuceó el, como si nunca la hubiera visto— Estas muy…

—Hermosa—terminó Malcom, quien entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella— Estás preciosa Katie.

Contuvo el Aliento, ¿Es que acaso los dos estaban ciegos? No, tocó su rostro buscando algo diferente, y por supuesto que se sentía diferente, estaba tan suave y terso que parecía ser Tela extendida por su cuerpo, entonces tocó también su cabello y en el estaba una de esas hermosas flores de Narciso (seguramente un regalo de su madre).

—Si, eso iba a decir Chico listo—le dijo austeramente, Travis no dejaba de Fulminar con la mirada al hijo de Atenea—entonces, ¿Te quieres sentar conmigo?—le extendió su mano, pero antes de que le soltara todo su discurso de por qué no iba a hacerlo, Malcom le pasó la mano por la cintura atrayéndola a el—

—Ella viene conmigo Stoll, has perdido tu turno—Katie quiso protestar pero nuevamente le ganaron la palabra—

—Le pregunté a Ella, Búho Ultra desarrollado—

—Y yo te he respondido, bromista de cuarta—

—¡Oh, no dijiste eso hijo de mami!—

—¡Ya lo hice, Elfo de Santa!—

—¡HEY!—gritó Katie fastidiada de tanto griterío por la pelea de Gatas, ambos voltearon hacia su dirección,— Primero que nada, yo soy la que decide con quién me voy a sentar en la maldita fogata, ¿Ok? Y dos, no soy un juguete de plástico que se puedan pasear, ¡Baja tu puño Malcom!.—El susodicho obedeció sin chistar en un segundo, Su voz sonó segura, mucho más de lo que ella hubiera esperado, y pudo ver en los ojos asombrados de Travis el efecto que provocaba— Para que entiendas Stoll, que no soy la última opción de nadie y tengo derecho a salir con quién yo quiera.

Soltó la mano de Malcom y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego dar media vuelta dignamente, dejando una estela de otros chicos a parte que se le quedaban mirando perdidos en su belleza. Malcom agitó la cabeza aturdido, y masajeó sus sienes al instante que Travis dejaba caer su quijada hasta el suelo.

—Por Atenea, ¿Qué pasó? Me duele la cabeza—

Pero El hijo de Hermes no pudo decir ni una sola palabra, ni ocultar en terrible sonrojo que le llegó hasta las orejas.

Katie soltó un gritillo de victoria mientras se colocaba junto a su hermana Miranda y a sus demás hermanos, mientras los chicos de Apolo seguían avivando el fuego con sus hermosas canciones y Quirón jugaba con el Señor D, Las ninfas se pusieron a bailar y Ella sintió ganas de hacerlo también.

Jamás le dedico su Cena a alguien más que no fuera su madre, pero en su interior le mandó un enorme gracias a cierta Diosa amante de los Dramas románticos, que le había creado uno en el momento más oportuno.

_¡Afrodita para presidenta!_

* * *

Hola de nuevo, lamento haberme tardado tanto en escribir este capitulo, pero si que me tomé un reto en escribir sobre Katie Gardner de la cual no se sabe mucho y siempre la emparejan con Travis Stoll, y de haber metido al hermano de Annabeth que de las pocas apariciones que hace en los primerso cinco libros me ha encantado ((: si, aún no leo El hijo de Neptuno, ni La marca de Atenea, mucho menos la Casa de Hades, por que estoy esperando pacientemente a que salgan oficialmente en español :c

Nyaruko - San: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! me alegra que te guste, y los Calzones de Hades son negros como los de batman (?)

abrilmillet : Hay que sí, que los chicos de Apolo te Chuleen es una cosa que solo Clarisse puede hacer, pero muchísimas gracias por leer, todo sea por el amor al fandom y a Rick, a quien admiro demasiado. Espero que esta Katie no haya salido muy berrinchuda o "Mary Sue" (si eso sentí al final).

Mister Walker: Gracias, lo principal es que ustedes puedan disfrutarlo. Y si que me tomé un reto, espero haberlo cumplido bien.

Muchas gracias por Leer, se aprecia enormemente.

¡Nos leemos después!


End file.
